thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan McDonagh
| birth_place = Saint Paul, Minnesota | career_start = 2010 | career_end = | team = New York Rangers | league = NHL | former_teams = Barys Astana | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens }} Ryan McDonagh (born Ryan Patrick McDonagh on June 13, 1989) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for and serving as the captain of the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted in the first round (12th overall) by the Montreal Canadiens in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Ryan attended Cretin-Derham Hall High School in Saint Paul, Minnesota where as a junior he helped lead his team to the school's first state hockey championship. The following season, he was awarded the 2007 Minnesota Mr. Hockey award (which is given annually to the top senior high school hockey player in the state). He was drafted in the first round, (2th overall) by the Montreal Canadiens by the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. He also won a silver medal with Team USA at the 2007 IIHF World U18 Championships. Two years later, he represented the Americans at the 2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. On June 30, 2009, Ryan's rights were traded (along with Chris Higgins, Pavel Valentenko and Doug Janik) to the New York Rangers in exchange for Scott Gomez, Tom Pyatt and Michael Busto. Professional Playing Career On July 6, 2010, Ryan signed an entry-level contract with the Rangers, forgoing his senior season at Wisconsin and joining childhood friend and former Wisconsin teammate Derek Stepan in New York. After beginning the 2010–11 season with the Rangers' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate the Hartford Wolf Pack, Ryan was promoted to the Rangers on January 3, 2011. On January 7, 2011, Ryan played his first career NHL game against the Dallas Stars on January 7, 2011. He then earned his first NHL point on an assist of a Brandon Prust goal against the Carolina Hurricanes on January 20, 2011. On March 20, 2011, he was the victim of an elbow to the head from Pittsburgh Penguins forward Matt Cooke, who was subsequently suspended for the remainder of the regular season and the first round of the 2011 playoffs. On April 9, 2011, Ryan scored the game-winning goal (the first of his career) against the New Jersey Devils, earning the Rangers the eighth and final playoff spot in the Eastern Conference. As a result of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Ryan signed a contract with Barys Astana of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He became the first American NHL player to join the KHL as a result of the lockout. On July 8, 2013, he re-signed with the Rangers to a six-year contract worth $28.2 million. He led all Rangers defensemen with 43 points in the 2013–14 season as the Rangers finished fifth in the Eastern Conference. The team defeated the Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins and Montreal Canadiens en route to the 2014 Stanley Cup Final against the Los Angeles Kings, where the Rangers ultimately lost the series 4–1. During the playoffs, Ryan was tied for the lead amongst defensemen in assists (13) and ranked second in points (17). For his season's efforts, Ryan was named the Rangers' MVP and the recipient of the Players' Player Award, given to the Ranger "who best exemplifies what it means to be a team player." He became just the second Rangers defenseman to hold both awards after Brian Leetch did so in the 2002–03 season. On October 6, 2014, Ryan was named the 27th captain in Rangers history, filling the vacancy left by Ryan Callahan the previous season. Martin St. Louis, Marc Staal, Dan Girardi and Derek Stepan were named his alternates. McDonagh became the fourth-youngest Ranger captain and 11th defenseman to hold the honor. In his first season as captain, he led his team to the Presidents Trophy and were ultimately eliminated in the Eastern Conference Finals by the Tampa Bay Lightning in seven games. On May 30, 2015, after the Rangers lost the Eastern Conference Finals against Tampa Bay, it was revealed that Ryan had been playing the last three games with a broken foot. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play USA}} Chris also competes internationally for the United States and he was a member of the men's hockey team at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. Accolades Personal Life Ryan has an older brother named Colin and a younger brother named Quinn. His uncle was former NFL quarterback Steve Walsh. On July 19, 2013, he married long-time girlfriend Kaylee Keys at Our Lady of Victory Chapel in his hometown of Saint Paul, Minnesota. Category:1989 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Barys Astana players Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:NHL captains